emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8629 (24th October 2019)
Plot Despite Nate provoking him to kill him, Cain struggles to comprehend and drops the pillow when Nate reveals his mother’s identity – Cara Robinson. A tense confrontation occurs outside the court when Wendy doesn’t believe she’s got the justice she deserved for Lee’s death. Both parties are shocked when Victoria reveals what she and Luke have been up to. As Wendy rattles on, Aaron goes for her and Liv has to step in to stop him. Luke tries apologising to Victoria, and a hurt Victoria tells him to stay away from her. Cain’s riled that Nate won’t accept his version of events and doesn’t believe that he knew nothing about him. An awkward Faith arrives in the room with the picture she found in Nate’s caravan. Cain’s still in denial until Faith tells him she knows exactly what happened. Mandy panics when Alan tells her that he’s coming over to the house to sort out the money. Both Vinny and she manage to force the rest of the Dingle clan out of the house, and Lydia knows she’s up to something. Faith reveals that Shadrach sent out several threats to Cara and because of this, she was the one responsible for driving Cara away. Faith wants the pair to move forward, but Cain’s overwhelmed with the news and tells Nate to stay away from him and his family. Mandy manages to convince Alan to transfer the money when he asks for an up-to-date driving license by seducing him. She’s left victoriously elated when he tells her the money will be in her bank in the next couple of days. Chas and Paddy agree on the name Eve Theodore Dingle for their baby. Despite Vinny hoping to use the money to pay off their debts to the thug Terry, he’s left displeased when Mandy suggests keeping it and doing a runner. Cain publicly reveals everything about Nate and Moira as the Dingle’s celebrate the birth of Eve. Both Moira and Faith are publicly chided before Cain storms out. The horror of what’s happening finally hits Robert and Aaron breaks down. Cain slumps down on a bench in the beer garden, as close to tears as he’s ever been. Cast Regular cast *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Eve Dingle - Bonnie & Billy Clement (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Wendy Posner - Susan Cookson *Luke - Max Parker *Vinny - Bradley Johnson *Alan Pepper - Alan Drake Locations *Hotten General - Sideward *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and beer garden *Hotten Crown Court - Forecourt *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and porch *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Robert's cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faith is under pressure; Chas and Paddy agree on a name; and Lydia's suspicions are raised. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes